Black Ranger
by Alethia II
Summary: He is a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. She is a genius, billionaire and so not interested in being his bed play date. Shame his interest in her did not wane even after four years of her 'no'. Oh, and ever since her 'lab accident', Nick Fury is interested in having her march at his fife...Too bad because she is not interested in his super-secret boyband. Stark/OC


The black void that predominated the state of unconsciousness in humanoid visual cortex situated in the occipital part of brain was replaced by blinding light and strong headache she just could not tolerate right now. Plus there were quite familiar sounds of medical monitors to her left and right side that put the icing on the cake called unwelcome, tormenting headache that threatened to take over her entire body.

"Welcome back to the world of the living miss Ryan."

Though it was a pleasant female voice, she cringed nevertheless at the volume the voice carried. The cringe must have showed on her face as the doctor that was still slightly blur to her eyes smiled compassionately and walked over to the wall, lowering the light intensity and spoke again in significantly lower tone of voice.

"How long was I out?"

"A week." The doctor replied calmly whilst checking her vitals.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was…working in my lab on one of my projects when suddenly I heard a sound like a firecracker going off and after that…nothing." She explained as best she could, her memory still fuzzy and throat dry. "Can I have some water?"

"As far as I was informed, there was some sort of short circuit in one of the lab refrigerators in the neighboring lab and unfortunately there were several bottles of nitroglycerine in it along with acetone and hydrogen peroxide. The refrigerator heated up in matter of seconds and before the fire system could react, the whole thing blew up and you almost with it. You had luck in being shielded by a flying table that was behind you." Her doctor summarized as she drank some water and rested her head back on the pillow.

"What are you not telling me?" She asked, briefly looking out the window to see sun coming up at slug's pace.

"Your project…"

"What about it doctor…?" She trailed off so the woman could fill the blanks.

"Isabel Baize. Your colleague, doctor Kyle Becker, told us you have been working on development of nanotechnology."

"Nanoids…I was working on nanoids when the entire place blew up."

"Yes..." Doctor Baize shifted hesitantly on her feet and set the chart down. "It would appear that the nanoids you were working on entered your bloodstream since most of your skin was slashed and…uh…through it managed to integrate somehow in your spinal cord. Some are still in your blood primarily but most are stuck in the cord. I wish I could tell you what this could entail but since you are the expert in nanotechnology, I assume you would know more."

She was silent for long time, processing what doctor Baize just told her. It was true, the nanoids had the ability to embed themselves in the spinal cord and according to the body's needs, be released into bloodstream if need be for major body repairs. But she was nowhere near the finish and her newfound situation pressed the need to know more.

"I am not certain as of now. The nanoids I was developing were supposed to be used as part of nanomedicine but the project was far from done."

"I understand. I want to keep you for observation for another two days, standard procedure and after that you may leave. I will have your records copied and sent to your home."

"Thank you." She thanked and the doctor left with reminder to drink; and information her daughter was notified of her awakening.

No more than half an hour later, there was a blur of brown hairin front of her eyes that seized her in tight hug. Silence hung in the room and only their erratic breathing could be heard before her daughter, Ciara Ann, finally let go of her.

"I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. For once however I can say I did not cause the trouble."

Ciara chuckled, shifting to sit on her mother's hospital bed without pinning down any wires or the IV line.

"So…how do you feel? You know…with nanoids in your spinal cord?" Ciara asked hesitantly.

"I feel fine to be honest. Still sore all over from the table that hit me in the back but otherwise fine. I think nanoids have something to do with it too."

"What can we expect from all this?" Ciara asked with vague motion of her hands.

"I don't know, Ciara. This was still in lab phase and tests on live tissue were not supposed to be conducted for another year or two, little less a human being. We'll just take it as it goes I guess because there is no way to get them out." She explained and her daughter leaned into her embrace again.

"Okay…" Ciara mumbled into her hospital gown. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Me too shortie." She kissed her daughter's head and dozed off to light sleep again.

Leah Ryan, co-founder and co-owner of Atlos Group was not one for fancy dinners and galas like the one she was present on right now. She would prefer to spend her time in more useful way, like being at home with her daughter or anywhere else with her daughter for that matter. Not 'Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation' charity gala. However, it was good for company's reputation and reporters seldom managed to get a picture of her in a fancy dress and shoes.

It was two hours in when she decided to get a drink. Ever since her little accident as the public knew about the explosion that got her spinal cord laced with nanoids two years back, she found it almost impossible to get smashed. She supposed it was a good thing in a way but there were moments when she wished she could get properly drunk and not being able to remember what she had done next morning.

"Shot of Jameson please." She said as she leaned on the bar, her chin-skimming hair leaning forward with her face.

"Most women present here drink wine and cocktails."

Leah rolled her eyes and suppressed a snort as the familiar voice of Tony Stark reached her ears. It was still clear so she assumed he was not as drunk as the last time he tried to drag her in his bed. She supposed her constant 'no' was the source of his persistence in chasing her.

As he leaned sidewise on the bar next to her, Tony wondered if the lovely woman who housed a genius that rivaled his had any idea about the commotion she caused the moment she appeared in the Grand Ballroom of the Plaza Hotel situated in the city of New York; wearing this elegant midnight blue, boat neckline dress with long sleeves and open back that seemed to make all the men almost openly drooling over her outstanding figure and women casting death glares in her direction.

Of course, seeing a beautiful woman like her, he could not resist and since it was Leah Ryan, the one woman he just could not get in his bed; made it all more interesting. Most people did not like her very much, people in the business world that is, as the lady had a sharp tongue and wit that was combined with her painfully blunt honesty; and usually people that tried to impress her ended up looking like total idiots to the point where a five year old sounded more intelligent than grown men.

"I am not most women." Leah replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"No, that you are not." Tony smirked with his admission and ordered his own shot of poison.

"Must we do this again?"

"I am nothing if not persistent, miss Ryan."

"Lucky me."

"I would actually believe that if not for your utterly morose tone. What is it with you? Whenever I find you on event such as this one, you act like the world is going to end?"

"You mean aside from the fact that I actually have to be here, listen to men comparing whose company earned more money and where their next vacation will be or women discussing newest perfumes, where they went to get their nails done and their constant yapping about their dresses?" Leah asked with raised eyebrow as she half turned to face her conversation companion.

"Well when you put it like that…" Tony trailed off, not really sure what to say to that without setting her off.

"I suppose your delightful albeit irritating company is actually preferable to the mayor's."

"How thoughtfully nice compliment."

"You're welcome."

"Since my flirtations obviously won't work with you, I guess I will have to take my trade elsewhere." Tony stated with mock drama.

"You do that. There's a blonde behind you some six feet away that has been staring at you since the moment you approached me. Perhaps she will be more welcoming to you insufferable smile and good looks."

He grinned at her statement.

"You think I am good looking?"

"Sure you are. But I am still not sleeping with you. Now shoo…go find your bed date elsewhere." She waved with her hand the gesturing of shooing someone away and he snorted before he sauntered off to the blonde she mentioned.

Men. Sometimes she wondered if evolution deliberately supplied them with blood for only one segment of their body to function normally. Either brain worked just fine or the dick. Both never worked at the same time. Pity…she actually liked when Stark went on about his projects and his field of science. But that was so rare she would have better chance finding vibranium rather than listening Stark actually talking sense.

* * *

AN: Yeah, yeah...I've been away from fanfiction for almost a year, I know. Real life takes precedence, at least that's how I see it. And yeah, I am diving in new fandom, the realm of Marvel in general. I like them all; comics, movies, animated series...you name it but now I decided to actually try and wriggle my way around of course with writing an OC just because I like writing them, those who read my previous works know that; and I've read some really good OC fanfictions in both Avengers and Ironman sections on . I'll be updating this story once a month if you guys like it and as for my other unfinished works, I am working on them too but it will take time as only recently I managed to get free time to write again. Reviews are welcome and flames are laughed at...Seriously, guys, why click an OC story if you don't like 'em, huh?


End file.
